I Believe
by KaliJes
Summary: After being kidnapped by pirates. Jess must find a way home but, after meeting peter she must decide if she even wants to go home.
1. The nightmare only begins

**Hi this is just some crazy idea I came up with. This is also partly a dream I had. Please R&R. I know it's short but, I will make the next chapter longer I promise! I only own any OCs The rest isn't mine!**

I'm in a sea. There is a pirate ship in the distance. There is a sword fight on the deck, it's between a man and a boy. They seem familiar. As I try to remember who they are I go under the water. I struggle to the surface. I barely make it. When I get to the surface I see the boy fly. He is flying! I can barely believe my eyes. The man starts to fly too. The man says something to the boy. The boys expression changes. He's gone from happy to on the verge of tears. I try to make out what the Man said. It's really hard because not only the ship is far away but, there is a storm at the sea. The man plunges his sword into the boy. The boy falls into the water. He seems to fall in slow motion. I scream my head off. The ship moves closer toward me. I can see the man better now. Dark greasy hair, dirt and grim all over him, eyes blue as forget me nots, and a hook instead of a right hand. Captain Hook. If the man is then the boy must be... "PETER" I scream. I see him floating about a hundred yards away. I swim over to him. Peter has a pretty nasty gash on the side of his head. While I am examining his head and trying to figure out what I am going to do when Hook yells "FIRE" I look up in time to see a net coming towards us. When it surrounds us, I try to break free while screaming and cursing the entire time. Peter until that moment had been unconscious. I hear him moan I struggle even harder. My efforts are useless. We are brought onto the deck. I thrash and scream and curse. Even the pirates stare at me. Even they don't know some of the words I'm saying. I take a look around. I see the lost boys tied up and gagged. I know with the lost boys tied up, Peter hurt and Tinkerbell nowhere in sight I figure my chances of winning and/or escaping were pretty slim. One of the pirates pulled peter out of the net. My mouth says some more bad things and anyone near me would be knocked out cold in a second. Hook pushes peter to the ground and plunges his sword into Peter's heart. Killing him Instantly. Hook pulls his sword out of him and moves on to the lost boys. One By one he does it to the lost boys. When he finishes he moves to me. The last I see before he plunges his sword in me, is his glowing red eyes.

I wake up in a cold sweat.


	2. The kidnapping of Jess

**Hi! Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter. Please R&R. I own only Armel and Jess. Everything else belongs to whoever owns it. This is based on the 2003 movie. **

"Where am I?" I thought. As I looked around a unfamiliar room. Then I remember "the new house". The moment I got to the house I fell asleep. "Man I hate jet lag". I've gone from being a nerd in NYC to Being a nerd in London, England.

**(FLASHBACK)**

My mom got remarried after she divorced from my dad. Since my mom and Step-dad had a job change the judge gave us a choice to go to England or stay in the U.S. My brother and sister choose to stay with my dad. I choose to go. The only problem is Armel. He's my annoying Stepbrother. I'm 12 and he's only 10 but he acts like he's six. My mom says its because he was home when the tornado that destroyed his house and killed his mom. He was locked in her arms when she died. That kind of thing must leave some scars. At least he acted his age on the plane.

_CREAK. CREAK. CREAK ._

I am never going to get used the sounds this place makes. The house was built in 1901. I'm surprised this house is still standing. Since it survived World Wars I and II. The only things in this house that is from the 21st century is our clothes, furniture, and us.

_CREAK. CREAK. CREAK._

Will that noise ever stop?! I'm about ready to get up for the day when I notice the time. 1 A.M. It sure doesn't feel like it. Blame the jet lag. I'm so tired. Before I know it I'm fast asleep.

OUTSIDE THE WINDOW.

A pirate ship looms out of the night. To all Adults and Children that do not believe in magic will not be able to see it. The ship stops outside a bedroom window. The same window three children flew out of nearly a hundred years ago, would recognize the ship and its passengers right away. Even the girl who slept peacefully in her room where the window was would recognize it from her nightmares. Waiting outside the window was a terrible fate for her. The men on the ship lowered a board to the window. The man from her nightmares slipped his hook in between the windows and unlocked the window and stepped inside. The girl stirred a little. Hook stood still. After a minute he took a look around. The first thing he noticed was piles and piles of books. He picked up one and saw a name in the corner written with something gray. Ash maybe. It said Jessica McCarter. "Jessica so that's the girls name." he thought. He threw the book to the ground. He smiled when he saw the girl sleeping in the bed. Hook quietly picked her up ( like a parent carrying a sleeping child.) and carried her to the ship. He noticed that she fell asleep in her day clothes. Boy clothes at that. She wore cargo pants with a t shirt for a animal shelter whatever that was. As a after thought he grabbed the jacket on the floor. It was black and it had four different colored butterflys on it. It was chilly at night and if he had gave it to her later she might trust him. He walked out onto the ship with the girl in his arms and he brought her into the captain's quarters and put her in a hammock that he had hung there. He walked out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

**What do you guys think should happen next? I need some opinions fast. Please send some reviews! When I get nice reviews I get that happy inside and I write faster. Peter will come in to the story within the next chapter or two. **


	3. Pirates!

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. I'm switching it from 2003 to the Disney version. Please review I write faster when I get reviews plus if anyone has ideas on where to go please tell me!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED!  
**

**I ONLY OWN JESS. I OWN NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

I notice three things right away. 1. My bed is moving 2. This isn't my bed. 3. This isn't my room. I sit up and I take a look around. This place is a mess. Papers everywhere, empty rum bottles, and a strange red stain on the ground and I'm positive it's not kool-aide. The room suddenly lurched to the right. I hang on to the flimsy hammock I'm in. It flips over and I fall. I scream for a second then I remember people shouldn't know I'm awake if I want to get out of here. I stay as still as I can be hardly daring to breathe. When I hear no shouts or footsteps. I walk over to the door expecting it to be locked but surprise! it's unlocked. I peek outside I see a few barrels. I quietly sneak over to them and position myself so I can see everything and no one can see me. I can see Big Ben flying by. Wait back up Did I just see Big Ben fly by? I look over a railing. Oh my gosh we are about three hundred feet in the air. Is this a bad time to mention that I'm afraid of heights? I pinch myself thinking this is a dream. I know it is real I just don't want to believe it. Drum roll please! Third shocker for the night! This is a pirate ship with pirates. (what was I expecting? pink unicorns) I watch in awe as we fly past the stars and planets. Then a flash of white. I cover my eyes. When I open my eyes and I see a lush green jungle and aquamarine ocean. If I wasn't in this situation I would exploring that jungle or swimming in that sea. Honestly I just want to get off this ship and go home. suddenly a horrible thought hits me _"What if I can't get home?" _I start thinking off ways to get off this ship when I see him. He looks just the same as he did in my nightmare. Hook. He motions to the room I was just in.

Quickly and quietly I get back into the room. I grab a knife sitting on a chair and shove it in my pocket. I jump in the hammock and pretend to be asleep. I open my eyes just a crack so I can see whats going on. The door opens I know somehow that is Smee. Don't ask me how I know I just do. I don't think he wanted to be a pirate. He sees me in the hammock and quietly closes the door. I jump down from the hammock as soon as I'm sure that he's gone and I sneak over to the door and listen. Hook is ranting on about some shark. Wow first the crocodile now a shark. Hook sure has a problem with animals.

I hear Hook walking over to the room. I position myself right by the door up against the wall. I take the knife out of my pocket. I go into a slight crouch and get to the position to attack whoever walks through that door. The doorknob turns. The door flys open and I rush forward the knife aimed for his heart but suddenly he dodges it and grabs my free arm. He twists it behind my back. I yell "Let me go!" I start thrashing around as he dragged me back into the room. He finds some rope and he ties my hands behind my back. He forces me into a chair and suddenly I say "What do you want with me?" As I struggle to break free of my bonds. He calmly replies "Well your a Darling and Peter has a affection for Darlings..." _Huh? What is he talking about" _I think. "My name is Jess. Jessica McCarter. I'm not a Darling." I still have no idea what he's talking about. Then out of nowhere I have a memory of My Mother reading me a story. The story was my favorite. _"What is the title?" _I struggle to remember. Then I remember. "Peter Pan." I say out loud with sudden realization. I see a smile creep across Hook's face. "Ahh so you do know." Quickly I say "That's just a story! It can't be real! None of this is real! I'm just having another nightmare!". He smirks and says "Then This is one you won't wake up from. Boys put her on the mast." Then I see two HUGE pirates come and pick me up by my arms and carry me out of the room. Now matter how much I kick and thrash I can't get out of their grasp. They tie me to the mast in the middle of the ship. I reach for the knife but, I must have lost it during the struggle earlier.

I about to admit defeat when suddenly a piercing crowing is heard I immediately look around for the source of it and I don't have have to look far when I see up about thirty feet above the air I see a red haired boy dressed in green fabric. He shouts "Hey Hook! Ready to lose the other one?" Hook replies with a forced smile on his face and says try that and she dies." I notice about ten pirates move closer to me brandishing swords. Then  
Peter sees me. I must look like Wendy from a distance because he shouts brandish a tiny sword "LET HER GO." He rushes toward Hook and starts a fight with him. The two are fighting so fast and furious its hard to tell who is who. All of a Sudden next thing I now the ropes that are holding me to the mast are cut and I'm flying up into the air. With in seconds I realize that Peter was the one who cut the ropes and had thrown my on his back and we were flying It was the best thing Ever! Then we landed in the forest after a awkward silence We hear crashing through the woods and we turn to face it..

* * *

**Yeah I didn't like where the original chapter was going so i changed it a bit.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review! I also would love if you sent me ideas I am fresh out of them. Thanks bye!**


End file.
